


Death Gliders

by Leyna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Goa'uld, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney escape from the city of the Serpent-God in stolen Death Gliders. From the steampunk!AU universe where the Pegasus Expedition journeys to a distant archipelago where they find the beautiful deserted City of the Ancients, awaken the deadly Wraith fleets, and become entangled in the politics of the God-Kings and their City-States.<br/>Digital Painting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Gliders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Originally painted for Yuletart 2012 for Mific 's prompt "Any setting. Any type of wings" which got me speculating - in a Steampunk!AU are the Puddlejumpers and Death Gliders individual winged antigravity transports instead of small spacecraft? I chose to paint Death Gliders because the Goa'uld designs were gorgeous, and I wanted to play around with some of those elements – plus the thought of a SGA team vs Apophis confrontation was fun.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal


End file.
